Bound Hearts
by Kurama-forever
Summary: What happens when Evey's brother is still alive, and Evey is injected with St. Mary's? V is still alive, but everything is falling apart! What's going to happen. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Bound Hearts

Chapter 1: A Miracle To Give Her Heart Peace

"Miss Hammond, please go to stage left", a towering-man spoke surly.

With the last particles of make-up appiled, Evey Hammond stood-up. "All right"  
the woman-in-question repiled in a quiet voice. As the manager took his leave, the woman examined herself one last time in the vanity mirror before her. Five years had only caused subordinate changes in her. Long since the days of her confinement, Evey had permitted her toffee-  
colored hair to grow to her waist. She did decide to have it straightened.

Today was the fifth of November, the annual observance of the desolation of parliament. The people of London gathered to listen to singers who had foregoingally been black-listed. Somehow, the details still obscure to Evey herself, she ended up chirographing her own music and singing it. She had had many proposed record deals thrown her way, but she declined everyone. Evey had unequivocally decided that she was satisfied with belting out the words of her lyrics; in hopes that somehow V would hear them. There would be many lavish events after she was done, but she never stayed for any of them.

The red-velvety draperies swished and fluctuated around Evey as she made her way to the rostrum inlet.

"Please welcome now...EVEY HAMMOND!", the announcer shouted her name so loud that it made the woman truckle in annoyance. The curtains disclosed suddenly, and Evey had no time to dwell on that as the crowds of London stood to applaud her.

Not one ace put off by the many citizens, Evey smiled luminously. The maroon trench-coat that reached her thighs swayed slightly as she stood, and her chunky-heeled black boots were planted resolutely on the wooden floor. The lights that hand beforehand been bright were now dimmed to compare better with her look for the night.

"As always," Evey spoke into the tall mic before her," thankyou for coming"  
Her eyes suddenly turned from that of a joyous gleam to one of a loving one. "I know that V would be most humbled." Evey suddenly caught visibility of Finch and Dominic who kindly nodded at her.  
A smile was their reply. The two of them hadn't really taken it upon themselves to talk with her,  
save for the couple of times she was called to speak out at public meetings and such. With that said she did not know much about their lives currently.

"My song is called 'Far Away'," she said softly,"I sincerly hope that you like it"  
Evey snapped her long elegant fingers, her signal to start. Her bandmates began to play, and she began to sing.

'This time, This place Misused, Mistakes To long, Too late Who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance Just one breath Just in case there's just one left'

'Cause you know, you know, you know...'

'That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me And you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore'

"V,' Evey thought sadly,'can you hear these words of mine?'

'On my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance Cause with you, I'd withstand All of hell to hold your hand I'd give it all I'd give for us Give everything but I won't give up'

'Cause you know, you know, you know'

(Chorus)

'So far away Been far away for far to long So far away Been far away for far to long But you know, you know, you know'

'I wanted, I wanted you to stay Cause I needed I need to hear you say That I love you I have loved you all along And I forgive you For being far away for far to long So keep breathing Cause I'm not leaving you anymore Hold onto me and never let me go...'

The music silenced, and the crowd clapped ecstacially. Some even in tears, Evey smiled softly before speaking. "Thanyou now enjoy the rest of the festivities...I shall see you all next year!" Evey immediately took her leave. The reporters would be there soon,and Evey hated those ruddy reporters.

A/N: All right, hopefully I won't get flammed for this! This was my other V for Vendetta idea. Chapters will be longer if people like! OK, well read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from V for Vendetta or Nickelback. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Tides of Destiny Change

Evey parked five blocks away from the entrance to the Shadow Gallery. Her violet PT Cruiser was always put into a spot clearenced by Finch. Her boots clunked on the inky pavement of a forsaken parking lot as she made her way home. Evey stopped before the adroitly camoflouged Shadow Gallery door. The firecrackers went off, and Evey flung open the cumbersome door.

The woman stepped in, and made her way down the spiral staircase. 'Happy anniversary,V,  
Evey thought with a minute smile on her face.

She sighed as she walked through the actual entryway. Evey hated the way the Shadow Gallery lost V's ambionce, but she couldn't bring herself to leave it. 'There are good memories here,'the woman thought as she remembered their dance. 'There are bad ones to.' The nice memory changed to the time she was screaming at V for torturing her.

'I wish I could've said that I forgive you...', Evey fixed herself a peanut butter sandwich in the kitchen before manking her way to the living room and plopping down on the leather couch. She ate in silence.

"Your world...your vision is coming together V", Evey said softly,"the people are starting to come together."

"You don't know how happy it makes me to know that I did not die in vain", a voice spoke from the darkness behind her.

'That voice...but it can't be!,' 'the Hammond girl' thought as her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. In flash, a knife was drawn from her pocket. She stood, and faced the intruder, the sandwich falling from her hands in the process. The man soon found the knife wedged in the wall right next to his face. Evey drew another, and pointed it right at his heart.

The man...was dressed like V. "Who are you?", she growled,"how dare you impersonate Him!"

A/N: God this is really short. Sorry. I've seriously had some things going on right, and have had no time to do anything that I enjoy. Thankyou for reviewing peachipadwan! Everyone else,  
please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Return of V 

"Stop it!!," Evey shouted,"you sound just like Him!"

"I don't remember how I got back-Evey you have to help me!," the man pleaded.

The woman-in-question sighed. She depressed the dagger and said,"If you are really are V,  
then cantilate the poem you told me when we first met."

'Remember, Remember the Fifth of November the Gunpowder, Treason, and Plot I know of know reason why the Gunpowder Treason Should ever be forgot?'

The small knife fell to the floor with a clatter as Evey flung herself at V. She sobbed hysterically when he wrapped his arms snuggly around her lithe form. "I'm so sorry I pointed a dagger at you!"

"Evey," was all V could say. Was he really alive? Was he once again holding his beloved one?  
A suffering pain shot through V's head suddenly as nothing but the color white filled his sight.

"Take care of her," a soft-voiced man said softly.

#Break#

Evey found herself getting pushed away when V began gripping his head in seemingly excrutiating torture. "V!," she shouted hopelessly as she ungracefully tried to comfort him.

All at once he stopped, and began staring at the wall across from him aimlessly.

"V?," Evey prodded gently.

"I think...that I just had a memory of where I have been," he answered her after the seemingly endless silence stretched on.

Evey smiled worriedly. "That's a good thing, but you looked to be in so much pain!"

It was just then, as Evey was leaning over him, that he noticed the changes in her. He lifted a hand to her long hair and said in a voice that was barely a whisper,"So different, and yet still exquisite."

The woman blushed the color of tomato, but smiled brightly just the same. Evey stood-up,  
and layed an affectionate hand on V's shoulder. "You know, I learned how to use your daggers as a way to hold onto you."

The vigilante smirked beneath his mask. "I can see that." V examined Evey's handi-work from afar as if the dagger might come alive and attack.

"What about the memory?", Evey asked her happy demeanor changing to that of a serious one.

"Ahh, that is for another time," he repiled,"for now I need to rest." V passed in Evey's arms leaving her to worry for him.

'Alas,' she thought,'we seem to have a habit of this.'

Break

Evey awoke to the delightful smell of V's cooking. 'How long have I been out?', she asked herself in bewilderment. 'How long have I been asleep?', she thought to herself. After V had passed out, Evey had somehow managed to carry V to his, or was it their's now, bed. She ran through the almost superb living room of the Shadow Gallery, and into the kitchen. "V!", Evey shouted,"you are supposed to be resting!"

"Mademoislle, I am quite ok as you can see", V told her with a smile in his voice.

'He is wearing that ridiculous apron', Evey thought with a relieved smile. She watched him slip a steak from the frying pan to the beautiful china on the counter that Evey always had admired.

V sat the spatula down before turning to face Evey. "You look so different, you know that?"

She surprised him by doing a quick wink and a model-like spin before speaking. "You said that before you passed out...do you not like?"

"O-Ofcourse I do!", the supposed invincible a idea stammered. How could this woman be his downfall.

Evey could merely blush at his tone of voice.

"Lunch, Dear One?", he asked hoping for the second time to change the subject of conversation.

"Always for your food,"she answered him as she went to sit at the table. Evey cut a piece of the delicious-looking steak as soon as it was sat in front of her. Relishing in the taste she called to V,"I never thought that I would ever again taste you great food!"

V sat across from the woman he loved, and watched her eat. After she finished he asked"  
What have you been doing all of this time?"

"That's right!", Evey said suddenly,"you wouldn't know that five years have passed!"

"It's been that long," he said thoughtfully,"it does not matter, I want to know how you have been."

"Well, I have been singing at your anniversary", she told him.

"I have an anniversary? I feel so honored." he praised.

"Your welcome, I think", the woman said with a cock of her head.

Break

Far off in the distance, a mysterious man clad in a black cloak entered his home with a flourish. "I was almost caught by the bounty hunters," he smirked,"I am getting to cocky." The inky garment was draped over a coat rack next to him before the man dropped down on his couch to reflect on his situation.

The dimunitive cabin hidden out in the woods was totally bathed in darkness. Not that.  
Kevin Hammond had any trouble seeing in the darkness.

A/N: I promise that the next chapter will be super long! It's going to have to be so I can explain what Evey's brother is still doing alive! I hope that it doesn't turn out just plain confusing. I can't remember if they ever said the brother's name, so I hope that Kevin will do.  
Also I am going to enable anonymous reviews. Please, let me know what you think! Also I couldn't fix the poem so that it would look like one. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Feelings Are Made Known

Ever since the St.Mary's virus infected his body as a boy, Kevin's basic kinesthetic abilities grew drastically. Everything had happened so fast, he hadn't know what to make of it.  
Some government official had come and told him that he was different from all the rest... that he wasn't going to die. They took Kevin away from the hospital overnight, and faked his death by paying off the government officials that knew of his exsistence.

He was trained, and conditioned to be the best fighter for the government. Evey's brother escaped one day afraid of what he was going to be used for, and tried to search for his sister. He couldn't find her for awhile...at least. She had been rumored to be working with the terroist V, who was like him he could sense. She would be safe with him.

Then he found V among the rubble of parliament, when it had been destroyed on November the Fifth. Kevin nursed him back to health for five years. V's wounds had been so severe that Kevin had to lend him some of his blood to heal him. It even allowed him to heal some of his burns! V would not remember this though. Sure, he would gradually begin to remember, and he would have to face his sister. Boy, would he have alot of questions to answer.

Due to the virus, Kevins hair color changed to an aqua blue color, and his eyes to the silver color of the moon. "No res...I have more work to do", he mumbled as his eyes flashed to their matching color of the outside moon.

#Break#

"Maybe I should contact Finch," Evey offered as she put some dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'm not ready for anyone to know that I am back yet,"V repiled while watching her movements. The memory loss and gain was clearly worrying his lover. That was the last thing he wanted to evoke in her.

"I understand", Evey said plainly. She pinned a few stray hairs behin her ears before turning on the washer. The young woman leaned against the counter facing V.

"You say that you sing?", V asked inquisitively; trying for a second time to change the subject that day.

"Yes", Evey answered know what he was going to ask next.

"Would you sing for me something for me?"

The unrequited lover blushed a light pink again causing V to smirk underneath his mask. "O-Ok."

#Break#

Evey sat in front of the oak piano, and looked over at V on leather-interior couch.  
"You had better not laugh!", she pouted.

V nodded in compliance. "All right then, this song is called "Like You"." Evey began playing lightly, tapping the keys as she went.

'Stay low soft,dark,and dreamless far beneath my nightmares and loneliness I hate me for breathing without you I don't want to feel anymore for you'

'Grieving for you I'm not grieving for you nothing real love can't undo and though I may have lost my way all thoughts lead straight to you'

'Evey', V thought solemnly,'Is this about us?'

'I long to be like you lie cold in the ground like you'

'Halo blinding wall between us melt away and leave us alone again humming, haunted somewhere out there (Evey's voice broke slightly here, tears straining to come out)  
I believe that love can see us through in death'

'Our love?', V asked himself numbly,'Love...Evey, you don't want to love me'  
'You shouldn't.'

'I long to be like you lie cold in the ground like you there's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you I'm coming for you'

'You're not alone No matter what they told you you're not alone I'll be right beside you forever more'.

'I long to be like you lie cold in the ground like you there's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you and as we lay in silent bliss I know you remember me I long to be like you lie cold in the ground like you there's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you I'm coming for you'

The fingers on the keyboard retreated from playing. All was silent for awhile until Evey spoke,"I love you."

"You do not."

"How could I not?!", she asked angrilly,"just shut up and accept my feelings!"

"Evey, you foolish girl!", V raised his velvety-voice back,"you could never love what is behind this mask!"

A/N: Sorry this is so short. Forgive me for all the songs, and again I hope that Kevin is not to confusing. I shall fix it if it is. This is how the story shall go though!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from V for Vendetta or Evanessence. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Things Fall Apart For Kevin

"Why do you deny yourself love?!", Evey retorted,"you of all people deserve it"  
Denying yourself love, tch, alot of bullshit if you ask Evey. It was true that V had been tortured,  
but to deny yourself human contact of any sorts... You had to let go sometime.

For once V did not have an answer. Evey sighed in dismay at his stillness, and stood up. "We're running out of food, I'm going to go grocery shopping." This man, she loved him dearly but-an image of her smacking some sense into V's head filled her mind. 'He's so stubborn,  
she thought in annoyance.

"Would you please do it tommorow?", he asked suddenly. The hope for something evident in his voice.

"Why?", the woman who was being questioned asked curiously.

"I want you to spar with me", V stated in more a demanding voice than a choice one as he turned his masked-face towards her.

"O-Ok", Evey told him not sure what to say.

#break#

Evey waited in V's lavish training room. She had not really been in this room much because she normally practiced with daggers by throwing them at a target board. Her attire consisted of a tight, white tank-top with strechy black slacks. Evey had slung her soft hair up in a sloppy bun. Why had she agreed to this? The hadn't exactly trained with this kind of weapon.

The weapon-of-choice today for a stress-relieving battle such as this was silver-  
plated sabers.

V made his grand entrance dressed in his black tunic,pants,and boots. He too held a matching blade. Silence filled the room as the two lover's took their fighting stances.

#break#

"Damn!", Kevin growled in dismay,"on my tail again!" Even though Sutler's reign was over, and a new one was arising. There were still many untold secerets that the former government had. Such as a list of people with bounties of their heads. Someone like him...

These Headhunters were specially disciplined for him.

Coming upon some propitious looking rooftops of some abandoned buildings, Kevin noticed his hunter's were no longer following him. He hadn't wanted to go out that night, but some specific files had called his attention.

A woman's scream of conternation rang out through the air, and into Kevin's range of elaborate hearing. The man headed north.

A/N: Sorry this is so short. Thankyou very much for your reviews! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Near-Death Experience

Evey fell to her knees, panting. "Damn,"she breathed,"you're to good at this"  
The woman watched V's footsteps come toward her from the floor, and she looked up into the unilluminated holes of his eyes. "Give me time", V said simply before leaving the room.

Evey smiled as if she smiling at V were he still in the room with her. "I'll never give up on you..." "You said you love me, so let me love you in return." The woman that was sometimes called "Eve" by V slid the sword back into the stand against the wall behind her.

She made her way to her room for a change of clothes, noting sadly that V must have gone out. Quickly showering, Evey dressed and left for the store.

#Break#

A woman frantically ran down the shadowy alleyways of London until she slipped on the muddy road. The brunette smacked her head on a cinderblock when she went down, and fell into a deep insensiblity. The repulsive, leering man that was the cause of the lady's detriment looked down upon her.

"To all those that seek undo justice I shall castigate thee!", Kevin proclaimed from the darkness thee!", Kevin proclaimed from the darkness of a corner.

The pervert turned toward the sound, and found the moonlight was shining lustrously down upon his hunter. "Who the hell are you?!", he ground out in anger that someone dare interrupt his "work".

"Your downfall." At once, he flew at the disgusting man. Suddenly, and unexpectedly,  
the creep of a man pulled a gun. Kevin continued on with his strike even when three bullets impaled his right shoulder, right leg, and the last one just grazed his neck. He ended the man's life with a snap of his neck.

The blue-haired man took out his flip-phone, and clumsilly dialed 9-1-1. Kevin had never been shot before, but he was sure that he would regenerate easily enough. It was only after he hung up the phone that the bullets began to take effect. The pain made his vision so blurry, he was almost blind. His body suddenly felt like dead weight as he stumbled out of the alley.

Now at this moment, Evey was on her way back to the Shadow Gallery from the store.  
So, let's just say it was coincidence that she happened to walk by the alley, and catch Kevin in her arms. The grocerys fell to the ground as Evey flinched from shock.

"Brother?!", Evey breathed once she got a good look at the man's face. No, it couldn't be... he died! He looks so different! Many thoughts like this ran through Evey's mind as she held the man.

A pained groan startled her out of her stupor. "The hospital", she called to him frantically,"I'll take you there." The woman was flailing around so much, it was almost like a scene from an anime.

"No-no," a stuttered gurgle came from the man's mouth.

"Are you crazy?!", the blood loss must have gotten to him. "I'm taking you"  
Evey was determined to find out if this was truly her brother... back from the grave. 'No, impossible,' she thought,'but then V came back to me.' Ofcourse little did she know that everything was connected.

"The Shadow Gallery...Evey take me there", Kevin passed out almost to exhausted to lift a finger.

#break#

V returned shortly after Evey left. He had watched her leave from a far off rooftop. The former-vigilante made his way back to the Gallery, and into the solitude of his room.

"Will I ever be able to let her in?", he asked the cool air of his home although he knew there would be no one to answer him. 'No one to answer', V thought idily,'can I really stand being alone after meeting her?'

V moved over to his vanity mirror where his vendetta began, and sat in his chair.  
He removed his mask slowly, unsurly, and got the biggest shock since he found out that he could love. His face was half-way healed, and his eyes had returned back to their, what appeared to V,  
crystal blue color. V eagerly checked the rest of his body to find it a mere partially healed.

He was clueless to how this conundrum came about when the searing pain from earlier returned to torment him again. The same white light once again filled his vision as he doubled over in pain. This time V could see the man that was talking to him.

"Don't worry...my name is Kevin Hammond." Then he disappeared, and all was better.

Somewhere in the Gallery, V heard a door open and slam shut. "V!", he heard Evey scream his name hysterically, "help!"

Returning his mask to its proper place, V raced into the living room to find Evey hovering over the object of his memories.

#break#

Evey had a spilt-second to decide where to lay her brother. The answer was the couch.  
To hell with the leather that would be covered with blood!

She ran to the man she loved, and cried,"It's my brother V...he's been shot!!"

"I know who he is."

A/N: Well, there you have it Chapter 6. PEOPLE REVIEW PLEASE! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Also, we'll go into V's condition more later.


	7. Things Explained Part 1

Chapter 7: Things Explained Part 1

"Oh my god, oh my god," was all Evey could say.

A sound like coins hitting the floor echoed through out the room, and Kevin got up freshly recovered.

"He's the one that saved me-pulled me from the rubble of Parliament," V said quietly.

Evey fell back against a small lamp table, and just stared wide-eyed up at her brother. It was just starting to set in for her. "You...you're just like V."

"Bingo," Kevin said to her with a shake of his head of blue hair.

Evey stood up quickly, and walked over to the tall man known as Kevin. She raised her hand up, and smacked him across the face. "Don't you dare be smart with me!" Evey was angry, clearly. How could he be here now when his parents needed him back then!

"Explain, now!", she cried, "and you!" Evey turned to V. "How could you not tell me something like this!?"

"Evey, I only remembered just recently," V repiled as he stepped forward to try and calm her down.

Evey backed away from him, not caring at the moment if she hurt him.

And hurt V was, but he supposed he could not blame her.

"Don't be mad at the man you love Evey," Kevin spoke finally,"I'll explain."

"All right," Evey calmed herself and sat down,"V, I'm sorry."

That made V smile underneath his mask, and put his right hand on her left shoulder. "It's ok...Love."

Evey stared up at him in shock. "Hate to interupt this tender moment", Kevin said sarcastically,"but I'd like to begin."

V leaned against a door jam across the room, and Evey stared at him intently.

"So, as you know I was infected by the St. Mary's virus, and everyone thought that I was going to die. Well since I was surving longer than the other kids, I was visited by a government official that told me I was nearly fusing perfectly with the virus. Otherwise, I had side-effects unlike V, and I was told that I wasn't going to die."

Evey perked up. "So, this was one of the times you were awake?"

"Yes," he answered.

"He took me away," Kevin continued, "to the big wigs." "They trained me as a supersoldier, and my purpose was...to fight you V."

A/N: Like it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW! PART 2 COMING UP!


	8. Things Explained Part 2

Chapter 8: Things Explained Part 2

"That makes sense, "they", saw me as a threat,"V needed.

"Yep, I didn't want to fight anyone, I just wanted to find my sister."

Evey smiled sadly at that.

"I escaped one day during one of my training sessions, they're guard was slack then from fear of me," the blue-haired man stated, "I tried to find you Evey; really I did."

The woman regretted her previous anger. "You must have escaped the time when I was with V."

Kevin merely nodded. "Months later, I found V, and revived with my blood through a transfusion. It also should have healed most of your burn scars due to my healing abilities combined with yours. Did it?"

"Yes," V said softly.

"Good, I'm glad," Kevin smiled.

Evey didn't care about that as tears began to trail down her face, and she jumped on her little brother. "Thankyou!," she yelled frantically,"you brought him back to me!"

Suddenly a smoke bomb was thrown into the room. Kevin soon felt his sister being ripped from his arms, and a laugh like a bark echoed through the room.

"I cannot believe how easy this was!," a man called out after his laugh.

"P-PUT ME DOWN!," Evey cried. She kicked and punched, but everything was useless. Evey turned to her other resort. "V, Kevin...help!"

It was to late to move as Evey's voice was getting quieter.

"She's gone," V said as the smoke cleared.


	9. Injections

Chapter 9: Injections

Zack Wilder dropped an unconsious Evey Hammond on a silver lab table. He had to knock her out on the way because of her constant kicking. Zack had wild, spikey black hair with deep blue eyes.

The two were in a room that with so many machines that Zack had no clue what they did. The lights were bright and flouresent that made Zack and Evey look a sick green color. The sliding doors opened across the room to reveal a man in a long white lab coat.

He was Dr. Poccachio. He was old, really old. His hair was white as snow, and he had a bad comb over. The man was very fat, and bulky from years of the "good life". His eyes were hazel, and he was very perverted.

His black boots clunked on the white-tiled floor as he walked over to the table. "Ah, so beautiful," he practically cried. Dr. Poccachio touched Evey's full lips, and smiled. "Evey Hammond, sister to Kevin Hammond, our failed project."

"Let's hope that Miss Hammond here isn't another," Zack added as an after-thought. He watched Dr. Poccachio lift the syringe of the St. Mary's virus to Evey's arm.

Light filtered in through Evey's eyelids, and they fluttered open.

"You're awake," Zack's silky voice hit her hearing.

Evey sat up, and immediately regretted it. Her head felt so light, she felt as if she might pass out once again! The woman found the bend of her left arm searing in pain, so she held it to her chest as she looked at her captor. "You...where am I?"

"In a lab," Zack answered without emotion. 'Should be anytime now,' he thought.

Evey suddenly felt something coarsing through her body. She felt her hair begin to grow longer, and her eyes began to burn intensly. "Ahh!," she screamed.

Zack rushed over, and held Evey's flailing body down. "Shh," he cooed, "it's almost over."

At once the pain stopped, and Evey just sat there. When she relized Zack was holding her shoulders, she lifted him up and tossed him across the room. Evey closed her eyes and opened them, before she stood up.

There was a mirror close to the table, and Evey stared into it. Her form had completely changed. Evey's eyes were now hazel, and her hair had grown to her ankles; it was dark red. She felt stronger, and one thing on her mind. Kill...

A/N: Hope people will not be mad at me for making Evey change cause if you do, you're going to hate me even more next chapter. You know what, it seems people only add me to their favs or alerts. I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE REVIEW. OR IS IT NOT WORTH IT? THANKYOU TO ALL THAT ARE!


	10. The Heart Is Fragile

Chapter 10: The Heart Is Fragile

"Nice one," the man that had been previously thrown across the room called. 'Amazing strength, the new virus is truly daunting,'Zack thought excitedly.

"Why...Why do I feel the need to kill?" 'V, I need to see him!,' Evey thought as she spoke in a panic. Evey put a hand to her forehead, and she suddenly felt as though the walls were closing in on her. "I need to get out of here!"

Zack swayed over to the "new Evey", and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then whispered into her ear,"That's the new St.Mary's virus doing that to you." 'She's even more beautiful,' Zack allowed that one random thought to pass through his mind.

"I," Evey spoke as dread filled her voice,"have the St. Mary's virus inside of me?" 'Am I like V now?'

"Yes, but a dissimilar strain-unlike your sweetie boy's and that brother of yours."

'Why?,' Evey thought before yelling aloud. "WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME?!"

"It's simple really," the man stated matter-of-factly, "V and Kevin need to be destroyed."

"What...you guys are the ones that need to be destroyed!," Evey shouted in outrage.

Zack remained calm. "We are not... we are merely working towards, how should I say this, and organized future."

"An organized future, HA, you are no different than Sutler!," Evey shot at him.

The man had her against the slivery wall in a second. "Don't you dare compare the organization that I work for towards that man!"

He dropped Evey to the ground. "I...," she stood up,"I don't believe that you are anything good."

"Believe what you want, but you will work for us," Zack said as he walked towards the door. The sliding door opened before him, and he called the guards next to each side of the door. "Escort Miss Hammond to her cell, if she tries to escape you know what to do." He looked back at Evey,"I'll see you later... Miss Pretty."

A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING AWAY FOR SO LONG!!!! AND YES I KNOW THE CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT. I was trying to see if people would review more, but I guess my story is not worth it. C'mon people is it that hard!!!! LOL Anyways constructive critisim is welcome always looking to improve my writing. I promise that next chapter will be super duper long!! Thanks for reviewing! 


	11. New AN

So sorry about forcing you guys to review, but thanks to those that did. It means alot to me! Now, I've hit a snag. I have two versions of Chapter 11 I've written, and I cannot decide which one. On both of them V and Evey both reunite, but on one there is the ultimate betrayal and the other works out fine. What do you guys want to read? Drop me a line at my email! I think it's in my profile... Just let me know who you are as well. Also anyone have any tips on how to plan your chapters right, so you can make them longer? 


End file.
